1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensing systems and more particularly pertains to a liquid dispensing apparatus which may be attached to the neck of a flanged liquid container and which may then be utilized to selectively pressurize the container to remove liquid through an associated conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing systems is well known in the prior art. In this regard, many liquid dispensing systems are designed to facilitate a dispensing of the contents of a liquid container comprising a bottle or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,629, which issued to Hooge et al on Mar. 25, 1969, discloses a mouth wash dispenser wherein a bottle of liquid mouth wash may be attached to a dispensing valve arrangement to facilitate a selective use thereof. Other liquid dispensing systems are designed to facilitate the interconnecting of a plurality of bottle-like containers in a manner similar to that envisioned by the present invention. Typical examples of these multiple liquid dispensing devices are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,598 which issued to W. Slagle on Jan. 6, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,483 which issued to S. Neidorf on Jul. 5, 1977; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,557 which issued to J. Shannon on Jun. 23, 1981.
In reviewing these prior art patents, it will be readily apparent that the systems and devices disclosed therein are complex in design and accordingly require a substantial manufacturing expense. The liquid dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of these prior art apparatuses, and in so doing provides and apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of connecting one or more bottle-like liquid containers together in an efficient and economical manner to effect the serial and concurrent dispensing of liquid therefrom. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved liquid dispensing apparatuses which can be efficiently operated and economically manufactured. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.